The small turns
by ragsweas
Summary: Andromeda Black may not agree with her family's views, but she is still a daughter of the Blacks. Se is not open to anyone and has almost no friends, concentrating on her work. But a certain Hufflepuff may as well break her boundaries and let her know what friends are like. Written for QLFC round 5


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Round:5**

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 **Prompt(s):** **Periwinkle (as inspired by Moaning Myrtle): Write about a character forming a blossoming friendship with someone they wouldn't normally associate with.**

 **Word count:1,150(** _ **According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

 **Beta:** _**Flye Autumne, Amy**_

* * *

As December rolled around, the winds began to dominate the world. It was as if of all the chill had decided to spread over a castle in Scotland. The shivering students didn't even bother to go out and make snowmen or have a snowball fight. Instead, they preferred to be wrapped inside their blankets or warm up beside the fireplace.

Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were the ones who with the worst luck. Living down in the dungeons, it was hard not to shiver. At least Hufflepuffs could go on to the library - Slytherins were all banned after the fiasco of a young Gryffindor getting hurt during the prank Well, what else does one expect from stupid Gryffindors than to get into trouble and then curse whole another house?. Honestly— not everyone took a part in the stupid prank. But no, Great Albus Dumbledore had to punish everyone!

Andromeda Black shut her book with a thud and turned to hiss at her older sister. Bellatrix scowled at her.

"What is it now, Andy?" she asked angrily. Andromeda sighed. The elder girl had become bitter ever since her engagement to one Lestrange. Well, she was going to be given off to Yaxley soon as well.

"Nothing," Andromeda replied shortly. Picking up her book, she turned and exited the common room.

Andromeda wasn't sure where to go. An empty classroom perhaps? But what if a teacher spotted her? Slytherin knew they were prejudiced against her already for her house!

She didn't spot him till she literally ran into him. Tumbling down on her back, her book flew away as she landed as a thud. Looking up with fierce eyes, she recognized a Hufflepuff in her year, something Tonks.

"Wotcher, Black!" he said cheekily.

'Honestly, Tonks!" snapped Andromeda, getting up, "Look where you are going!"

"Well, that's better." Tonks said, getting up. "Last time, I ran into your sister and she almost cursed me! Here, let me help you."

Andromeda smiled. Yes, Bellatrix got a little angry in running into non-pure-bloods.

"Are you a half-blood?" Andromeda asked slowly. Tonks silently handed her the book. "It shouldn't matter, but no. I am a muggle-born."

Andromeda knew better than to stay around and talk. If anything, she should not be conversing with Muggleborns - yes, she refused to think them as mudbloods, that filthy name - and blood traitors.

"I-I need to go," she said meekly. Tonks gave a heartwarming smile and said, "All the pureblood stuff I guess? Well, see you in classes, Black!"

He didn't even glance at her and ran away, leaving Andromeda behind.

* * *

She didn't think about her little run-in again. Soon it was Christmas and she was ordered home. The Christmas ball was spent either dancing with Yaxley, which he was terrible at, getting a lecture from the elders how to conduct herself in the most ladylike way or stuffing food in her mouth with young Sirius and Uncle Alphard.

After the enjoyable holidays, Andromeda returned Hogwarts in high spirits. Now that the library ban was up, she spent most time in there. Being a Slytherin, she knew how to not attract attention.

It was in the first Potion class that things began to change.

"Miss Black, pair up with Mr Tonks."

Andromeda looked at him as he was smiling at her. This was bad. She shouldn't get near a muggleborn.

 _Calm down,_ Andromeda reminded herself. _It isn't as if you are going to marry him. Just take deep breaths._

"Wotcher, Black! Stuck with me again?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him and raised her wand up to his neck. He carefully took a step back, terrified.

"One rule in this class, nonsense. I want to ace my Potions OWL as well as NEWTs. One slight mistake and the worse can happen. So keep you little mouth shut and work. Is that clear?"

Tonks nodded. Andromeda pocketed her wand and began barking orders. This better be good.

* * *

As the class ended, Andromeda looked at her potion in distress. An E? She never got below O! She needed to do something about Tonks. He was far too clumsy and rubbish at Potions.

As the class ended and they were the only two left in the class, Andromeda whipped out her wand and pushed the Hufflepuff to a wall. Pinning him, she sneered at him.

"Now here's what's going to happen Tonks," she said, eyes flickering dangerously. "You are going to be in the empty classroom on the sixth floor every alternate day leaving Sunday at seven o'clock sharp without any of your tag-alongs that you call friends and carrying your Potions set. I am going to tutor you. I don't care whether you care about potions or not, but I do. And if you are going to be my partner for the rest of the year, and if I knew Slughorn correctly, upcoming year as well, then you need to be exceptional. You have seen my calm , let us see my bad side."

* * *

At seven sharp, when Andromeda entered the classroom, she saw Tonks waiting there for her with everything she had asked for. She smirked. This better go as smoothly as this.

"Well, Tonks-"

"Ted." Tonks said, "Call me Ted. Only professors call me Tonks. My friends call me Ted or Eddy."

"I am not your friend," Andromeda stated directly.

"Well, you are an acquaintance."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "All right, _Ted_ , today we are going to…."

* * *

"Why is the ambition of Slytherin always translated as power? What if my ambition is to look beautiful today? What if it is to create the most powerful Pepper-Up potion? What if I just want to see how much cake I can eat today?"

Fifth year Ted Tonks chuckled as Andromeda ranted. Andromeda in turn hit him with her book.

"Whoa! Watch it there, Dromeda!" Ted laughed, holding his arm carefully.

"Then stop laughing!" Andromeda said, though even her lips had begun to twitch. "This is a serious matter!"

"Like your cousin Sirius?" he smirked. Andromeda groaned. Why did she have to tell him about Sirius?

"Whatever!" she snapped mockingly and got up to check with the Potion.

"Well done Ted, I must say you are ready to ace your OWLs."

"And after that NO POTIONS!"

Andromeda chuckled at Ted's cheering. As the duo cleaned the station up, Ted leaned to Andromeda.

"Say, Dromeda, since these potion classes are over and we have established I am not taking Potions for NEWTs, we are not going to meet this often?"

"Yeah."

"So want to go out with me?"

Andromeda froze. She turned to look at the hopeful face of the boy.

"Ted, I am already betrothed to Yaxley."

"Oh."

Uneasy silence descended upon the room. As Andromeda turned to leave, she looked back, hoping it was the last time, for Ted's sake and said, "I hope we remain acquaintances."

"Friends." Ted corrected with a smile.

With a sad smile, Andromeda turned and left.

* * *

 **Is this worthy of a review people? If so, please do it!**


End file.
